Conversation Hearts
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Valentine's Day Fic! Shawn Michaels and Stephanie McMahon have an interesting conversation.


Title: Conversation Hearts

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Summary: Shawn and Stephanie have an interesting conversation. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Snowflakes were fluttering down to the ground lazily in New York City. The air was crisp and cold but not inside the Plaza hotel, where not only was it toasty warm but also, in one of the nicest suites, Shawn Michaels and Stephanie McMahon sat on the plush carpeted floor laughing. 

They had emerged from the Jacuzzi tub only a few minutes ago. Stephanie's hair was still damp, only pushed out of her face by a headband, a fluffy white terry cloth robe wrapped tightly around her. Shawn himself only wore gray jockey shorts, his thoughts occupied now and then by the knowledge that underneath that robe, Stephanie wore nothing.

Their backs rested against the foot of their gigantic king size bed and Stephanie reached behind her, grabbing hold of the comforter. She tugged it down, her blue eyes on Shawn, one corner of her mouth lifted in an adorable smile, "You must be cold."

"What makes you think that?" He asked, Texas-accented voice husky as always.

"Well for one thing you keep shivering slightly," she replied matter of factly as she adjusted the comforted around them.

"That's astute of you to notice."

"Hmm, I notice everything about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, like for one thing, you have goosebumps on your arms."

"Really?"

"Yeah and then well…" her eyes cast down to his bare chest and he frowned, then realized what else would give away that he was cold, he laughed, "Guess I got headlights."

"You could say that," she giggled and nudged him as she huddled closer to his side. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and sighed, "This is perfect you know, the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"You sure?" He questioned seriously, "I mean you wouldn't have preferred me taking you somewhere more exotic like the Bahamas or the Caribbean?"

"That would have been nice, but no - I like New York and as long as I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be," she returned honestly, looking up to meet his eyes.

He stared down at her, silent and thoughtful for a few moments. Then a wolfish grin took him, "I've got a gift for you."

She groaned, rolling her eyes but still smiling, "Another one?"

"Yup."

"Shawn, you all ready got me this suite, two dozen roses, the gigantic teddy bear that I don't even know how were going to get into my car and the sapphire necklace that I love to death but I'm sure cost _way_ too much - what else could you cook up that-"

"These," Shawn said and held up a small white box of Conversation Hearts.

Stephanie squealed and sat up fully, "Oh! I haven't had these in forever!"

She took hold of the box and frowned, noticing the top had all ready been opened, "Why-"

Shawn's eyes fixed up on the ceiling as he scratched the back of his head and tried to say nonchalantly, "I got kinda hungry-"

She let out a little gasp of outrage and punched his arm, smile growing wider, "You ate my present!"

"Not all of it - just a heart or two."

"You," she shook her head, "Why I oughta…"

"Go on, open 'em - we can share." He chuckled, "They're good."

"I guess you would know," she giggled and opened the box, spilling the rest of the multicolored hearts out on to the carpet before them. They both reached out, taking one into their hand to read.

"What'd you get?" he asked.

"Be Mine."

"I all ready am."

"What?"

"Yours. Be Mine - I'm all ready yours." He returned in answer to the heart's message.

"Good," she beamed, taking a bite of the candy, "You?"

"What?"

"What's yours say?"

"Oh," Shawn perused the white heart in his hand quickly before popping it into his mouth, "Smile."

"I love when you do." She answered, finishing off her heart, "These things are so strangely good - chalky but tasty - I dunno. They have their own flavor…just wish they weren't so hard. I eat them and feel like I'm going to crack my teeth."

"Eh, they're made by Necco. I swear at one point in time that company didn't make them and another one did. I remember when I was a kid I used to go to our local grocery store and they had these barrels full of different kinds of candy - like gummy worms and snocaps. Around Valentine's Day we'd always get one barrel full of conversation hearts and I used to love buying those. They were smaller than these and they were chalky too but not hard - they'd just melt in your mouth on your teeth…" Shawn was practically drooling at the memory, "So good…"

Stephanie took a purple conversation heart into her hand and read it aloud, "Look good."

"I try," Shawn said, then picked up another heart, "Look at this one."

He held it out for her to look at. Its message was 'I heart you' but naturally the word 'heart' was replaced with the heart shape. Shawn shook his head, "Isn't this a bit redundant? A heart on a heart?"

Stephanie merely laughed, "You are such a weirdo."

Shawn frowned, "What?"

She giggled and took hold of a strand of his long brown hair, gently tugging it playfully as she did every now and then, "You take strange things so seriously. Who cares if it's a heart on a heart? It's a cute message."

"I'm just saying, it's like Chinese fortune cookies, if you're going to bother with putting a message on something, it should at least be a good message. Something decent - not something that says you ran out of ideas."

Not wanting Shawn to start with what she had labeled 'the Chinese fortune cookie' rant, Stephanie ate her last candy heart and took another, reading, "In me."

Her forehead crinkled at the message but Shawn merely shrugged, wrapping his arms around her, "If you insist…"

"No, no wait - ah!" she giggled as he growled and began kissing her neck. She shoved him away softly, panting, "Wait, wait - no, read this…"

Shawn took the heart from her, then sighed, "Steph - it says 'IM ME' not 'IN ME'."

Stephanie looked at it again, "Oh…I see. I must have read it too fast."

"Still," he looked at her lustily, eyes on the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, "I prefer the first interpretation…good suggestion…"

His mouth fastened to the spot he'd been staring longingly at - lips sucking profusely, teeth nipping lightly. A tiny moan escaped her but she pushed at his shoulders again, "Shawn, no - not now…"

"Why not!" he whined against her skin.

"I wanna finish reading these hearts and eating them…"

Shawn scowled, pouting as he pulled away and crossed his arms; "Oh all right."

"Now don't sulk." She soothed, greatly amused by his disappointment.

"Too bad one of these things doesn't say 'feel like sex' or 'let's do it."

"Maybe 'get nasty'." She supplied, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"That too, would work." Shawn laughed, arms unfolding as he relaxed and let out a breath, "Okay…let's see."

He filtered through a few of them then found an orange one, holding it up, blue-green eyes innocent as he asked sweetly, 'True love?"

"You bet." She kissed his cheek then found another heart, "Kiss me."

Shawn filtered through the hearts and found the one he wanted, holding it up for her to see, "I hope."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her back, pulling her closer as his head titled to one side, mouth covering hers. They had kissed on numerous occasions but this particular kiss was very nice indeed, their bodies pressed close together, his hands moving up her spine to tangle in her damp hair. 

A pleased mewl escaped her as she returned his kiss, body pliant in his embrace. They stayed like this for quite some time - kissing quietly when at last he pulled away much to her murmured protests, "Wait, wait…"

"This time you're pulling away?" she asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

He chuckled, "I thought you wanted to finish reading and eating these…"

"I did but now.." her body moved from side to side in his arms, restless. He merely chuckled again and clucked his tongue, "My, my - how the tables have turned…"

"Shaaaaaawn!" she drew out his name, pleading, blue eyes growing big.

He merely shook his head, "Oh no, that look's not going to work this time. I got one more present for you."

"What?" she gasped, astounded.

Shawn did not respond to her shock, instead untangling himself from her and the comforter, rising to his feet. He disappeared for a few moments then returned. He got beneath the comforter again than held out a little velvet box, "Open it."

Stephanie's hands went to her mouth, eyes even bigger now as she looked at the box, recognizing it immediately as a ring box. Tears began to build up, her heart racing and her chest tightening, "Shawn…is this…could this be…are you asking me…"

"Shh, shh - just open it, pretty lady." He purred.

She took the little box from him with shaky hands. She cracked it open and inside, cushioned in the velvet was not a ring but another tiny conversation heart. The green candy heart faced her, blank. She frowned, confused, spirits falling. Her eyes met his and he chuckled, "Flip it over."

She reached out and did so. Tiny pink words met her, imprinted so carefully on the heart's surface. They read simply: Marry me.

Stephanie looked up at Shawn, one tear finally escaping the brim of her eyelid as her lips trembled, "Oh Shawn…"

"So will you?" he asked breathlessly.

Stephanie looked down at the other conversation hearts spilled around them, she began searching through them frantically with shaking fingers, "Where's the one that reads 'yes'?"  


Shawn laughed overjoyed as Stephanie gave up her search and threw her arms around him, "Oh Shawn - yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

She tackled him fully to the floor and began kissing him hungrily. Shawn returned the kisses but struggled to pull away, trying to ask between their mouths meeting, "Stephanie - shouldn't we - don't you want to talk about-"

"Shawn, you don't have to have a heart that says 'make love to me' to do it…" she whispered, her robe starting to fall apart as she untied it from her. The moment he saw what lay beneath all thoughts evaporated and he nodded, saying swiftly, "Okay."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down for more hungry, happy kisses. They were a tangle of limbs - both giddy and giggling - unbelievably overjoyed as they went about sealing their engagement, conversation hearts laying all around them.


End file.
